A Night on the Small Island
by AquaDimaondDust
Summary: Tidus decides to take a stroll while the others are resting up at the inn. He discovers a small island within the distance with a thin path of land that leads straight across from the water to it. Lulu also has decided to wander the night and together they decide to explore the small island. (Tidus x Lulu one-shot) COMPLETE story, no chapters will be added.)


(It has come to my attention that most people are unaware that this story right here was a one-shot, and is **COMPLETE **therefore, I have decided to update it and put it right here, above the story. Please, this story is complete and won't be having any new chapters added to it.)

* * *

The stars aligned the sky perfect, giving a flawless accommodation to the lingering moon that cast down an enrapturing reflection within the foreseeable distance. Tallgrass lined up on each side of the dirt-path danced against the gentle breeze that parted them, and no animals could be seen save for a few old owls who had taken residence upon the hollowed trees that lie leafless and bare. Yet, even despite this night-time scene, there was one who walked amongst its path with a whistle playing upon his lips.

Tidus, the son of Jecht, had taken a nice stroll along the way. Although the black mage Lulu had decided that a walk would be quite a nice way to spend the evening and promised to follow him after a few moments of tucking in the summoner, Yuna.

The wind brushed against his back and the blonde lounged down the path before him with the faint sound of crickets filling his ears.

There had been no sign of fiends lately, so they didn't have to endure many frustrating battles. And to top it all off, they were exploring new territory that they had never witnessed before, due to the fact the blonde had managed to talk the Summoner, Yuna, into taking a more scenic route.

Rikku had already left moments ago; she had involuntarily ended up being tasked with the job of 'night-time mail deliverer', and thus the spunky Al Bhed had set off into the dead of night leaving only Lulu, Wakka, Kimarhi and Auron to guard Yuna as she slept. Although, it would soon be one more Guardian short since Lulu herself was to be enjoying the night-time scene.

"I sure could go for some blitz right about now," chuckled the teen. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about the game while there's more important things at hand, but...Well-," he cut off.

The sight of the moon glaring down into the water and casting its undeniably beautiful reflection in the calm waves had caught his attention, prompting him to dash through the knee-length tall grass until he had come to a clearing with a steep little hill that ended in a grassy bridge across the water and connected to a small patch of green land that could double as a mini-sized island.

"Where are you at?" He heard a very flat voice call out.

The blonde superstar turned his neck to the side to gaze at the black mage who was practically gliding over the dirt-path, thanks to the fact her feet couldn't be seen because of the oversized black dress composed of many buckles and black cloth.

"I'm over here!" He called out back; a hand lifting up into the air and waving around to catch her attention.

"Seems you've found quite the sight over there," Lulu remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, this is actually pretty sweet. It's not every day you find a little island that has a natural bridge that connects to it. I mean, I certainly wouldn't see something like this back at home."

"You mean Zanarkand?" Lulu deduced.

Tidus grimaced and shot his eyes off to the side, shaking his head. He felt like she was mocking him since no one believed him about Zanarkand being his home but Yuna who had even told him she did. Well, Rikku seemed to believe him as well.

"Whatever," Tidus shrugged. "But just look at this."

Lulu was now approaching him; shuffling through the grass as her overly large breasts bounced and jiggled within her robes, as if about to pop right out of it. The fact she didn't wear a bra sure didn't help cease the idea that they very well might spill out completely.

"It is a rather...Scenic sight, isn't it?" Lulu said in agreement.

Tidus glanced over towards her from over his shoulder, lips giving a small lift upwards as he smiled, or...More of a smirk. And then he started to cross the bridge of grass and moss, and a little bit of dirt; a steep bridge yes since it parted right through the water, but a bridge nevertheless.

Lulu was obviously a bit curious on his reasoning for going over there, but she didn't make mention of this or try to object. If anything, she too was drawn to this beautiful sight.

"Yuna would be very appreciative of such nature," Lulu said.

"Well, we could bring her over here tomorrow after she's rested."

"Indeed," the mage nodded.

They crossed over the green path and arrived on the hill. There were trees that made up the small island, and Tidus saw that it was even smaller up close than it appeared from far away: He deduced that the entire island could be explored in well under three minutes. It truly was a small island and it probably bore no secrets of its own, or valuables. Unless of course, someone was stupid enough to drop something there in a drunken stupor.

The blitz star sighed and drooped his head a bit. He was disappointed.

Lulu didn't even need to ask him the reason for his sigh; it was plain as day to her as well just how tiny the little island was.

"What a shame. It was a nice little island, but it's so small." She frowned.

"Yeah, but," Tidus lifted his head up. "It's still cool, right?"

Lulu turned her back and started towards the little bridge of nature. But suddenly, the black mage stopped; her red eyes turning to look at him with an unbreakable gaze. And then the pale-skinned woman in black began to wander back to him again; stopping behind him. No, literally right behind him with no space to separate the two of them.

"Oh, it certainly is..." The mage's voice grew deep in sound.

Lulu's plump breasts pressed back against his back; her breath touching his ear and a wry smile playing on her lips.

Tidus' eyes grew, a nervous laugh his reaction to being this close to her.

"Uhh, hey, Lulu, something bothering you?" He asked, oblivious.

"As a matter of fact," Lulu started. "Something has been bothering me.."

"Well, I mean, we're all fellow Guardians and friends, right?" His voice was coated with nervous laughter.

"I'm well aware," Lulu replied with her hands falling onto his sides.

"So, what's eatin' you?"

Lulu broke out into a startling chuckle at his words. "Interesting choice of words...But you always have seemed a bit on the naive side to me. That being said, what has been bothering me is that these long travels have...Left me with an unfulfilled void."

"Unfulfilled void?" His nervousness had faded and now he was just baffled.

"Yes," Lulu's hands rubbed up and down on his orangish-tanned flesh.

"Lulu, I really don't get where you're going with all this."

"...You really are clueless, aren't you?" She sighed heavily.

"Lulu, I have a question that's been bugging me for a few seconds now..."

"Yes?" Her hands continued to rub up and down on his sides.

"You're...Being really friendly, and you usually don't act touchy-feely with anyone. Heck, I haven't seen you hug anyone outside of Yuna, not even Rikku!"

Another chuckle fell from her lips.

"Your athletic ability was obviously the only thing that made you a pro at blitz," she murmured. "Smarts and common-sense didn't play a large role at all, it seems..."

"Wh-wha? Hey, Lulu-!"

Lulu's hands quickly fell down and went to grab at his buttocks! Her hands giving a thorough grip and feel before she brought her lips to his ear, sighing into it before she finally decided to bring this little thing to an end.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked rhetorically.

"Wait, what does this have to do with anythin- and HEY, where you touchin-,"

"Just answer the question," she gave a squeeze to his rear.

Tidus jumped in place, his eye giving a light wince as this situation was becoming all the more awkward. And the question she was asking him! This wasn't like Lulu at all and was really making him worry that maybe it wasn't Lulu.

"Well, yeah, of course. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Good..." Her breath touched his ear. "My sexual needs need fulfillment..."

"S-WHAT!?" He shouted; his voice giving a smidgen of a crack.

"And I think I'm not the only one..." Her left hand slid down his knee; feeling over a large tent in his pants that lifted that glossy alga blue half-shorts.

"Lulu, this is-,"

"Why do you continue to resist? Is it that you're bashful around women, have you little experience with them? No, I find that improbable. If you are as big a superstar as you claim, surely you must have had quite the fanbase with the opposite sex. After all...You're a heart-throb with the perfect athletic body, and you have the charm."

Saliva noisily fell down his throat as Tidus looked at her from over his shoulder.

"There is no need to be so bashful. We are alone, there is no one here but us...And it is only in human nature to feel the way that you are feeling now."

Tidus shifted his weight until he was in front of her.

Lulu's eyes shot down towards his pants; her eyes instantly locking onto the lifting of his pants in the center.

"You're right," his voice fell a little. "I'm just shy, you know? I was a star back in—,"

"Zanarkand," she finished.

He gave a bit of a squint to her. "Right, Zanarkand. But here? I don't know it's...Different I guess."

"I...See..."

"But, Lulu," his voice started to slowly reclaim its confidence.

"Yes, what is it?"

The only response that she received was his lips coming to press into hers and both of his toned arms sweeping forward and throwing themselves onto her wide hips.

Lulu didn't look shocked or even surprised; an airy chuckle which was followed by a light flare of her nostrils was, however, given.

The black mage happily returned his acceptance and crushed her lips against his; one hand reaching for the bulge in his pants, the other going for his rear again as she squeezed it possessively in her hand.

Their kiss reached deeper heights; his eyes locking onto her intimidating red eyes. And after close to a minute, Lulu pulled her lips away; her breast heaving and falling with the hard pants that came out of her throat in unison with his own pants.

Lulu undressed; that entire oversized dress just dropping to the ground to reveal every inch of her goddess-like body. Her overflowing breasts that had visibly hard nipples from the crisp breeze, her child-bearing hips, and a rather heavy tuft of black hair that was only remotely shaved so that it wouldn't appear too wild, yet also not too 'immature'.

He was next to follow; his yellow and black boots were first to come off and then he unbuttoned the straps dungarees and then the multi-colored yellow-hoodie that had one short sleeve, and one long sleeve. Then the rest of his complex looking dungarees came off, and then those half shorts that had the Zanarkand Abes emblazoned in flaming red and yellow on his right pants-leg.

Lulu's eyes stared at the boxers for the brief few moments they were on him. But then that too also came off, and the purple-lipped black mage had her tongue slightly emerge from the corners of her lips and sweep across them.

Lulu dropped down to her hands and reached up; hand giving a brief stroke.

Lulu's mouth came towards the raging piece of flesh that stuck rigidly up into the night sky. It was long and rather stout looking and below it where the sacc was, was cleanly shaven. Lulu's mouth wrapped around the tip and she applied the beginning pressure, suctioning lightly on it while giving out a little subconscious moan with those eyes staring up at his face.

"Unh, Lulu, have you done this before?" He innocently asked.

Her lips massaged the head for a few moments before pulling back, allowing her tongue to come out and sweep across the head with a few precise licks.

"I have..." She admitted without a moment's haste. "Multiple times...With someone who was very special to me."

His mind knew instantly who she was referring to. And for a moment, Tidus was distracted from the pleasure of her mouth and started popping up images of a smiling and laughing couple...Lulu, and what he imagined Wakka's brother, Chappu, looked like.

But Lulu was quick to reel him back into the real world as her mouth again took him into it and her lips sucked on the head with wet kissing noises filling the air.

"Lulu-this feels..."

Her lips gave rose, smiling slightly as she sucked. But Lulu was soon taking more into her mouth, the entire head inside her mouth, and now some of the shaft. Something that had Tidus letting out a moan that strung together with her muffled one.

Lulu lifted a hand up and grasped him by the inches of the shaft that wasn't in her mouth. And she slowly started to stroke up and down, those smooth pale fingers descending up and down with little effort.

Everything was, however, cut quite abruptly short. His inexperience to such things showed very obviously, as Lulu was caught off-guard by the sudden and much too early words:

"Lulu! I'm really starting to feel hot right now it feels like-"

She felt the incredible eruption launching into her throat. A torrent of salty, hot blasts just spurting over and over again for a few solid minutes before it all ceased. And Lulu could feel it traveling down to her belly.

Lulu removed him from her mouth and looked at him. But she then offered a warm smile when she noticed how his expression had changed, and more importantly the look that it had taken in that change.

"It's all right," she comforted. "This is all still new to you. It's a natural reaction."

He couldn't muster up a single word to speak. But it did help ease his embarrassment when Lulu reached up a hand and lightly patted his cheek.

"Now, I want you to lie down on the grass, in between the two trees behind you."

"Okay." He slowly lowered himself down between the trees and the back of his head hit the bark of the one on his left while his feet just barely touched the tree that he right across from his feet.

Lulu removed the hair ornaments from her hair and let it fall down straight, flowing down her shoulders.

She squatted down and straddled him. One hand reached forward and she slowly guided him into her womanhood, thick black hairs tickling his tip and almost making him laugh from the tickle as she led him into her drenched crest and inserted him into it.

He gasped in response to feeling her tight and wet warmth, she moaned.

"Tonight is all about us," her eyes stared at his face as her hands came to reach down and rest against his hard abs. "Just you and me...Under the stars of the sky, on this tiny island that we discovered."

"Different way to spend an evening, that's for sure." He chuckled.

"Indeed..." She began to lift her hips and bounce on him.

Her breasts bounced and wobbled against her form, and she looked absolutely entrancing as she lifted into the air, hair bouncing against her pale face that appeared, even more, whiter under the glistening moon.

Tidus peeled off the black glove on his right hand and reached forward, taking a gentle hold of one of her breasts. He had never experienced the texture of one of them before. But the feeling of Lulu's breast was unlike anything he could imagine! It was softer than soft, and it was squishy, even if not quite squishy like a flan.

Lulu was calm with her bounces; they were controlled.

"Lulu, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"F-for some time now. I grew so tired of having to fulfill my own needs..." She answered.

With the moments slowly ticking by, her wide hips began to roll with further force and growing tempo. And as she did so, so too did the moans that gradually grew deeper and matching her matured appearance.

Her eyes were beginning to shine when she felt her breast being lifted, and of course, the way her bosom was looked over in such a display of innocence forced her to stifle another impending chuckle. Something told her that this was the first of this kind of experience, of course, she had already deduced this as fact moments ago when she had used her mouth on him. But that made it all the more surprising that this was still ongoing.

By now, Lulu was practically coating him. And although he hadn't quite realized it himself, she had already climaxed twice, now going on to three.

The wind carrying their sound, of bodies in passionate unison, Lulu only grew more with her confident stride and bounced further on him. And had they not been as far as they were from the travel agency, she was almost positive that the sound of her voice would be reaching the walls of the Al Bhed resting stop. Not only hers, but his as well since they had reached a near mutual volume together.

Her hands nearly sliding off his abs from the stickiness of sweat, Lulu had one of her hands gripped by his glove-less hand and she laced her fingers while she neared her third climax.

Back arching, mouth wide open with an endless string of pants and moans fused together, toes curling and hand squeezing his much stronger tanned hand, Lulu released on him in a strong squirt that was met with a strong release from him as well.

While the thoughts of an 'additional round' had come to mind, the black mage wanted to work him up to it, and she knew that with him being quite new to all this, it wasn't for the best to rush him into it all at once. So she made this sufficient for the time being.

"I wasn't expecting that," he breathlessly stated.

Lulu's head flopped forward a little; her long bangs hiding her face a bit from him and sweat rolling down the peaks of her breasts.

"I've been a little pent-up," she confessed with a wry smile.

"A little?" He eyed her whiles he rose off him.

Lulu panted and then just let herself fall onto him; her head hitting his neck and her huge breasts rubbing into his hard pecs. Her hands coming to coil around his tanned form.

He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around the older black mage with his hands coming to coil around her slightly near the shoulders and in turn pulling her while his eyes just stared up at the night sky and that one star that seemed to twinkle brighter than the rest.

"We should rest here for a bit," Lulu suggested. "I don't think anyone is expecting us.."

"I sure hope not," he added. "If they came out here and found us like this? Heh.."

"We should be fine, just...Don't fall asleep, all right? We'll still need to head back. It's just, I need to regain all my strength from that, and it's such a beautiful experiencing out here, on this island, under the night sky."

"I'm fine with it.." His hand trailed up and down her shoulder.

Lulu gave a soft purr from his touch and closed her eyes about half-way, making sure they stayed open so as to not fall asleep.

After a while, they dressed once more. And Tidus and Lulu both took a moment to enjoy a few last seconds of the beauty of the small island, then they headed back across the bridging mass of land and returned to the dirt-path road where they began their journey back to the travel agency. A bit of quietness following them along the way, as neither of them said a word since leaving the small island.  
But that would change before they would reach their destination again.

"Hey, Lulu," his eyes glanced towards her. "What happened back there, I know it was probably just a one-time thing. But...You know, it was incredible. And I don't really know why, but I feel a little closer to you."

Lulu's eyes were deterred from the road and she glanced at him.

"Who's to say that it was a one-time thing?" She hinted. "As for your feelings, they are natural ones and generally such an act between two people has the power to bring them closer on an emotional level. Some...Even fall in love."

His boots stopped; falling silent on the road.

Tidus turned to look at the black mage when she had said 'Some...Even fall in love'. His eyes were respectably large.

"Hey, Lulu. Do you believe my story? About...Zanarkand and all that?"

His inquiry was met with silence. She merely gazed at him, but her lips didn't move for the longest time and this put him under the impression that even after all this time she still thought he was spilling bull to everyone.

But then, she spoke.

"I believe that many things are possible. I've seen many things over the years, and we live in a world that is full of magic and fantastic technology. So would it really be so absurd to believe that someone could come from another world? ...Maybe this Zanarkand of yours is real and maybe it is separate from the one that we have here."

Her words brought a smile to his face.

They once again began their way back to the travel agency. However, now, their hands were holding. And both, every now and then, gazed back and forth when they thought the other wasn't looking to steal a few glances.

And so came the end of a rather special night. And tomorrow...The pilgrimage would continue.


End file.
